Saving Me Saves You
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: Sequel to chosen ones! read that before this please. ok rated m for violence, gore, romance and swearing SPRITSHIPPING enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Saving Me Saves You

Saving Me Saves You

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot. By the way thank you KeyBladeAngel34 if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this. So to all Spritshipping fans enjoy.

Chapter One – Disaster 

Two years had passed since Mizuki's birth. Judai and Johan were now married and lived in an apartment not to far from the mansion. They were out on a picnic in the local park. All three of them sat under the huge oak tree. Johan laid out the food. While Judai was pushing Mizuki on the swings. They finally sat down to eat.

After eating Johan with a full stomach put Mizuki to sleep in the pram. He heard a panicky voice behind him.

"Johan help me!" Judai screamed

Before Johan can do anything to help the kidnapper had shot a tranquilizer straight at Johan's neck. Johan fell with a soft thump on the floor. Judai however was taken with the kidnapper. His eyes full of fear it had been two years since he had come in contact with a demon.

Johan was awakening by Mizuki's cries. He felt quite dizzy and worried. He picked up Mizuki and held her until she fell asleep again. Johan's eyes filled with tears. Judai was gone.

MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD….

Judai was tied to a chair. There were a circle of demons and their leader was Amon. Amon was the most feared demon in the whole underworld. He was ruthless. Amon smiled as he came closer to Judai. Judai stiffened he wasn't used to being a demon anymore.

"So Judai how's life living with the Charmed Ones?" Amon said

"Leave me alone and why do you care? Let me go back please." Judai said calmly.

"Nope you're not going anywhere. My DarkLighter friend." Amon said

Amon whispered a few words in a forbidden language. Judai was now under his control permently and he was going to use Judai to his advantage. Amon undid the ropes holding Judai and ordered him telepathically to kill all innocents that the charmed ones helped. But act normal and kill WhiteLighter's too. Judai understood his master's commands and went back to the surface world.

BACK AT THE SURFACE WORLD……

Johan was worried sick about Judai. Johan was sitting alone, sad and guilty on the sofa. Mizuki was asleep still. Tears filled the green eyes. Suddenly a black orb appeared it was Judai.

"Judai?!" Johan asked

Johan saw Judai and rushed into Judai's arms. Judai smiled and pulled the bluenette close into a huge hug. He kissed Johan's nose playfully. Johan cried into his chest.

"I'm glad that you're safe." Johan said smiling

"Please don't cry Johan. I'm always here for you." Judai replied.

There mouths met in a short but passionate kiss. Soon the kiss started to get deeper. Johan held onto Judai deepening the kiss. They soon stopped kissing due to lack of oxygen.

"I love you Judai." Johan said blissfully

"I love you too Johan." Judai said relaxed.

Ok there you go folk's first chapter done. I'm not writing the next until I get two reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Me Saves You

Saving Me Saves You

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot. By the way thank you KeyBladeAngel34 if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this. So to all Spritshipping fans enjoy.

Chapter Two- Voices

A few days had passed since Judai returned from the underworld. Johan had sensed a change in Judai but he couldn't tell what. He didn't feel like himself. He'd been hearing voices in his head as well. One night the voice revealed it self in his dreams.

"_Johan Johan can you hear me?" _

_Johan opened his eyes carefully and looked everywhere for the voice. He couldn't see it. But then he saw a silhouette. It was one he thought he'll never see again. It was Yubel._

"_Yubel what are you doing here?" Johan asked_

"_Oh Johan I've been here this whole time. You never paid attention to me." Yubel replied_

_Johan couldn't believe his eyes he was controlled by Yubel before. _

"_How can I trust you? I mean you took over my body last time." Johan said _

"_There will be a time when you will need me." Yubel said _

Johan woke up after the dream was over he couldn't sleep anymore. Johan was confused he didn't understand what Yubel meant. He decided to get some sleep and it came back quickly.

Sorry for the short chapter. But I did this at college. So yes I was doing coursework.


	3. The battle part I

Saving Me Saves You

Saving Me Saves You

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot. By the way thank you KeyBladeAngel34 if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this. So to all Spritshipping fans enjoy.

Chapter Three- The Battle Part I

Johan, Chris and Wyatt were walking back from the park when they heard screaming from a nearby alley. They quickly ran over to see what was going on. Johan was in shock and so was the other two.

Judai had shot a DarkLighters arrow at an elder. His eyes were a gold colour. He smiled and looked around to see Johan in shock and anger.

"Judai what the hell is wrong with you?" Johan asked

Judai smirked and smiled evilly. He pushed Johan against the wall and kissed him violently. Johan' eyes were wide in shock. Johan thought quickly he orbed with Judai quickly back to the mansion. Johan pushed Judai onto the floor and put the fourth crystal in its position.

"I'm sorry Judai but its better you stay in there." Johan said

The four crystals were in position and created a cage. All of the family had heard and turned up to see Judai and Johan.

"Judai tell me what's wrong with you?" Johan said worried.

Judai just smirked and fell on the floor unconscious. Another figure stood behind him. It was Amon.

"Amon! what do you want and what have you done to Judai?" Johan asked

Amon just laughed and broke the crystal cage with one swift of his hand.

"I am the most powerful demon in the underworld. You honestly think you could have kept me captive." Amon said smugly.

Chris was healing Judai. Judai had woken up to find he was no longer under Amon's control.

"I've had enough of you Johan Andersen. You caused too much suffering for me and my demons. It's time I got rid of you personally."

Amon shot a DarkLighters Arrow at Johan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Johan!!" Judai and Chris said at the same time.


	4. The battle part II

Saving Me Saves You

Saving Me Saves You

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot. By the way thank you KeyBladeAngel34 if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this. So to all Spritshipping fans enjoy.

Chapter Four: The Battle Part II

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Johan!!" Judai and Chris said at the same time.

Johan just smiled and laughed. He caught the arrow with his two middle fingers.

"I'm afraid you're not going to get rid of me that easily." Johan said

Johan opened his eyes to reveal that one was brown and one green. He smiled.

"_Thank you Yubel you now have full control of me do as you wish." Johan thought_

Yubel was now in full control of Johan.

"What's wrong with Johan's eyes?" Chris and the whole family asked

"Yubel is that you?" Judai asked

"Yes it is me Hoau Kun. I have lived inside Johan from the day he was born." Yubel Johan said.

"Wait Hoau? Hoau as in the Supreme King?" Chris asked

"Yes he's the reincarnation of Hoau and hence Hoau's soul lives inside Judai's body." Yubel Johan said

"I understand now. We need Hoau and Yubel to defeat Amon without it of course Lock and Key. Yubel is the key to Hoau's lock." Piper said

With understanding this Judai's eyes changed into Hoau's. They both nodded and a silver and gold lightening combined hitting Amon and destroyed him completely. All evil was now destroyed. Both Johan and Judai fell on the floor unconscious side by side.

Mizuki crawled over and healed them one by one. She jumped into her dad's lap.

"Finally we get on with our normal lives all evil has been extinguished for now." Judai said calmly

"Yes that is true." Johan said

"I think you should rest. We'll look after Mizuki." Chris said

"Ok thank you dad." Judai said

Chris smiled and hugged Judai and Johan.

Ok I leave it there next chapter will be the last chapter and possibly be another lemon ok?


	5. the last chapter

Saving Me Saves You

Saving Me Saves You

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. Rated M for romance, violence, swearing and gore. Ok enjoy the story. Oh yeah this is a crossover story. Also there might be a few references from Yu-Gi- Oh GX and Charmed. Wish me luck this is my first spritshipping story that isn't a one shot. By the way thank you KeyBladeAngel34 if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this. So to all Spritshipping fans enjoy. Wow three chapters in one day. I think I'll give my brain a rest after this.

As I promised lemon so hope you enjoy it

Chapter Five- The Last Chapter

Johan and Judai slowly returned back to their apartment. Mizuki was around her grandparent's house. Judai made his way to the bathroom he at least wanted to have a shower. But he found the door wide open and Johan singing in the shower. Judai was turned on just by staring at Johan's naked form. He slowly took his clothes of and entered the shower then he slowly kissed down Johan's spine. Johan let a moan escape his lips and before he knew it he was pinned against the wall and was cornered by a rather horny Judai.

There lips met in a passionate kiss both fighting for dominance. Judai's won. Johan pulled Judai in so the kiss was deeper and now they were playing tonsil hockey as well. Judai's hands moved over Johan's body. He stopped at Johan's nipples and fingered them and then slowly blew on the nub making Johan moan pretty loud. His hands found his way down to Johan's member. He stroked it softly making Johan purr in pleasure. Johan shut his eyes in enjoyment. Judai now started kissing down Johan's body until he came across Johan's member. He kissed the tip softly and then started sucking it. Johan gasped and looked at Judai's awkward behaviour.

"Hey I thought I was the dominant one?" Johan asked.

Johan gasped as Judai started deepthroating him. Judai's eyes were full of lust and love. Johan gasped and relaxed now he knew what he was missing. He came inside Judai's mouth a few seconds later. Judai smiled and swallowed all of Johan's seed. Johan was regaining his breath to realize what was going to happen next.

Judai slowly picked up Johan and Johan on impulse wrapped his legs around Judai's waist. Judai slowly entered Johan. Johan gasped and looked worried the things Edo did to him brang back all the memories. His eyes filled with tears but Judai wiped those tears away.

"Shh I won't do what he did to you." Judai said kissing Johan's lips softly.

He slowly entered Johan. Johan's eyes were full of worry and fear. Judai gave Johan some time to adjust man Johan's muscles were tight and strong. Johan gave a nod saying he was ready. Judai started thrusting slow in Johan so that he can relax a little. Johan gasped the pain was turning into pleasure now. Maybe he could enjoy this after all. He held onto Judai for support. Judai started to thrust faster and faster. Johan's moans were getting louder and louder.

Both of them came at the same time. They continued to have their shower and had an R rated conversation.

THREE YEARS LATER…..

Johan and Judai now owned Halliwell Mansion. There family had extended they had three kids. Two girls and a boy. They lived happily as well evil was gone and now the could relax all was well

THE END …..


End file.
